the_fate_of_xleriafandomcom-20200215-history
Lindon Sivrum
Description Lindon Sivrum is a Human Mystic born in the city of Aeloris. At a young age, he discovered his psionic potential and went into a long period of isolation to harness his psionic abilities. Now that he has returned, he is slowly readjusting to society. He accepted a job from Leonard Gramswarry in an attempt to explore the world and push his psionics to their limits. Personality Lindon is overconfident and extremely inquisitive. His entire goal for adventuring is to learn more about the world and improve himself as a scholar and as a mystic. After being locked away for so long he tends to be blind to social norms and has occasional thoughts that would normally be considered out of character. Backstory Lindon Sivrum was born into a loving family in the powerful magocracy of Aeloris. As a young child, he was raised by his parents to be a wizard. Lindon began studying under his parent’s guidance at the age of 4. Initially magic had been something that Lindon loved so dearly, he did not pay mind to the fact that his studies lasted all day, and sometimes, all night. Eventually, being surrounded by magic, Lindon became disinterested with magic, as he began to view it as entirely normal and basic. Around the age of 6, Lindon began to lose focus during his extensive and grueling study periods, and upon straying from the predetermined study courses, he discovered a more specialized and ancient form of magic. He slowly abandoned his studies as a wizard and begun to focus on tales and studies of psionics and became enamored with the promise of limitless potential. Lindon eventually was discovered to be studying psionics by his parents, and much to his dismay, they were not as approving as he had hoped. Psionics were a power which required a rare mental aptitude that was rarely seen across generations, even in magical hotspots such as Aeloris. Those who were capable shut out society entirely and walked a path of solitude in vain attempts to master their powers. Lindon’s parents tried everything in their power to dissuade the young boy from pursuing his interest in psionics. All their efforts culminated in a last ditch attempt to make Lindon abandon this hopeless pursuit in which they brought him before the archmages of Aeloris, in an attempt to have the archmages detect any trace of psionic potential. They had hoped that the archmages would find nothing, but his parents were proven to be quite wrong. Lindon, upon investigation, had great psionic potential, leading his parents to stop attempting to dissuade the boy. His parents did all they could to assist Lindon in his studies by gathering records and tomes that contained information of psionics. Lindon, with renewed passion in psionics, began his studies. For the next 2 years, his studies were done in a more traditional matter. However, results were barely noticable. Lindon decided that he had to go into isolation, like all the psionics before him, even at such a young age. He cut himself off from society abruptly, he began to stay locked away, studying and meditating day in, day out for the next decade. Only rarely would he see his parents or friends. This caused relationships to be strained, but his parents knew that this is what he wanted, so they kept their grievances to themselves and let his studies persist. Upon turning 19, Lindon decided that his seclusion was no longer required, and he stepped out into the world that he abandoned as a child. Being isolated for so long, things were quite rough for Lindon. He rarely communicated in more than hand gestures as he had gone a decade with rarely ever saying a word. As Lindon had read in his studies, mystics traditionally left their isolation to hone their craft through adventuring, so he began to look for work in hope of going on some sort of adventure. Months passed with no real reason for adventure, so Lindon had decided that he would just find his own adventure, as he had never left the city before. However, before he left, he checked around the city for work one last time, and finally, his wish had came true. There was a request for aid from a wealthy man by the name Leonard Grimswary. The flyer stated that the city of Ferimune was in need of aid from willing and able bodied adventurers from all corners of the land, and that there was to be a handsome reward. Lindon was overjoyed and it seemed his dream of finding adventure had came true. He began to pack his bags with tomes and scrolls from his studies, along with supplies, so that he may make the journey north-west to Ferimune. He said goodbye to his parents and thanked them for being understanding and supportive of him, and set off to begin a new life as an adventure, and unlock his full psionic potential. Relationships * Kathor - Party member and ally. Lindon feels like something is off when it comes to Kathor. * Rolen Galanodel - Party member and ally. Lindon thinks is quite helpful. * Grognak - Party member and ally from the beginning. Lindon views him as a powerful ally and a good friend. * Eradir Elmshade - Party member and ally from the beginning. Lindon views him as a cunning and highly skilled ranger and a good friend. * Leonard Grimswary - Current Employer. Lindon has mixed feelings about Leonard, but the pay is good enough to get him to put aside those thoughts. Abilities